Alternate Naruto
by naruchaninlove2
Summary: REPOSTED. Originally submitted by penname 'narusasulove.'Orochimaru uses a new jutsu to open an portal bringing alternate versions of team seven into Naruto's world.


Alternate Naruto

Hello readers, and welcome to my fourth story. A short summary: Orochimaru wants revenge on those brats you know and love. He opens and universal portal and unleashes alternate forms of Team 7, Including Kakashi, whose dead in the normal universe. R&R. PS: this is a twoshot.

Chapter 1: confrontation

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch, making his way toward the village. Suddenly a shadowy figure grabbed him, throwing him toward a tree. Sasuke fell downward, hitting every branch on the way.

He managed catching a branch and pulling himself up. "Great Fireball!" He heard, and barely moved out of the way before an enormous flaming ball flew out of the shadows.He stared in wonder at what he saw. It appeared to be himself.

Two people stood near the edge of the forest. One, a boy, had pink hair spiked straight up. He wore red shorts and a white shirt. His eyes were an emerald green. His face somewhat resembled Sakura's. A head band on his arm was imprinted with an upside down hidden leaf symbol. On the sleeve of his shirt 'team 93' was stitched poorly. This was partly because he had stitched it.

His teammate, a girl, wore her blonde hair in non-braided pigtails. She had on an orange belly shirt and orange shorts striped with blue, reaching to mid-thigh length. Her eyes were cerulean blue, and she had three whisker-marks on each cheek.

"Where is that Teme?" She asked. "He was looking for his counterpart." The boy said back. "Oh, look at you using big words." She snapped.

Hey, it looks like he found 'im." he said, seeing a pillar of flame and smoke rising out of the forest. "That Bastard!" She yelled. The flame died down and A boy shot out of the woods.

He looked like Sasuke, except for a white shirt and a tan. He, too had an upside down hidden leaf symbol on a head band. "Damnit Sasuke, you son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled.

He stopped in front of her. He stood five feet four inches, She stood at about five feet seven inches. "But, Megume, I just had to get him a little scared.

I know you can't wait to meet yours. Oh, by the way_, he's a guy." _He told her. "You asshole! How do you know that?" She asked. "I don't, That's why it's so funny!" He said, laughing insanely.

* * *

The moon was full. Five people stood in a clearing. Four were Orochimaru, The other Sasuke, Megume, And the pinkhaired boy, Seto, previously unnamed. 

"Ssso . . . When can you kill the bratsss?" Orochimaru asked, 'poison' dripping from his voice. "Within the next three days, my lord." Said the unknown, in a familiar voice.

"Fuck! I want them dead now." Orochimaru said angrily. "Patience, my lord. They'll be dead soon enough." The unknown said. The five melded into the shadowy depths of the forest.

* * *

Morning broke over Konoha. Sasuke was still shaken from the night's events. He awoke from a terrible nightmare filled with visions of that evil, sininster laugh, and those soulless purple sharingan eyes. 

He noticed there were scrapes and bruises,as well as burn marks, all over him. since he didn't keeep medical supplies, he decided to go to Sakura's house. She was, after all, a medic nin. He got dressed, grabbed a kuni for protection, and headed to her house.

* * *

Sasuke knocked twice and said, "Sakura, I need medical attention." with somewhat of a whine. "Dammit, what'd ya do this time?" She asked, whining back as she opened the door. 

"Well, I was attacked. Look, I just need to sit down and talk." He said sounding flustered. She let him in and he sat down on the couch. She got some supplies out of the bathroom and brought them back.

"Pull off your shirt." She asked. He obeyed. Sakura blushed. Sasuke had the best muscle tone she had seen for a while. She quickly began cleaning the wounds. "Who was it?" She asked.

"I, uh, don't exactly know. It looked like . . ." He trailed off. "Who?" She asked. "Like . . . myself." He finished. "Are you serious?" She asked."Yeah, and he used great fireball." He answered. "Darker skin and a white shirt, though."

* * *

Megume stood on a cliff overlooking Konoha. Suddenly, she spotted a kid in an orange jumpsuit walking toward the village. She vanished. 

Naruto was walking toward Konoha when a girl appeared in front of him. "Who the fuck?" He asked. "I'm Megume." The girl said. Naruto noticed the whiskers on her cheeks.

She pulled out a kuni and ran at him. He pulled one out and blocked the attack. She jumped away. "Looks like we'll have a harder time than we thought." she said.

She vanished again. Naruto shivered a little. He was creeped out. He headed off to the village again, shaking it off.

Naruto made it to Sakura's house. Sasuke was just leaving. "Hey, Sasuke I gotta tell you something!" He shouted. "Hey, um, this will sound weird, but I got attacked by a girl that looks like me." He paused.

She had an orange belly shirt, and blue shorts, and my whisker-marks, and blonde hair-" "Okay, I get it, Dobe. Anyway, I was attacked by me." Sasuke responded. "What'd he look like?" Naruto asked.

"You Dobe! He looked like me! Only difference was a white shirt and a tan." Sasuke answered. "Go tell Sakura, and get the fuck away from me." Sasuke said, and he walked away. Naruto knocked on the door.

Sakura opened it. "What?" She asked. "Sakura, I gotta talk to you." He said. "Fine!" She answered, annoyed.

"So anyway, This really pretty girl attacked me. She looked like a girl me. She even had whiskers like me." He said. "I think something's going on. Sasuke was attacked by himself." Sakura answered.

Sasuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get that face out of his mind.That evil, deadly smile and the purple sharingan eyes. That wicked laugh. That boy reminded him of his brother.

The day was tuesday. It had been two days and a night since Sasuke was attacked. Tean seven, minus Kakashi, walked down a path just outside the village. No one spoke.

Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "DAMMIT Sasuke! WHY are you such a quiet TEME? TALK!" She yelled. A wicked laugh sounded somewhere nearby.

"Well, if you want me to." A voice identical to Sasuke's said. A boy just like him appeared infront of them. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Sasuke. And these" he paused as two others appeared by him.

"Are my teammates." He finished. "I'm Seto." A pink-haired boy said. "And I'm Megume." A girl similar to Naruto said. All rushed toward each other.

* * *

Sasuke's POV/Sasuke's fight/ past tense

* * *

That Teme pulled out a kuni and charged at me. Ironically, So did I, at the same time. We made the same cutting action, The same sweeping kick, The same defensive backflip. 

We looked to see how our teammates were doing. Waaay different. Dammit! I needed to think, and fast. He came at me. I sidestepped and kicked him. He rolled and jumped back quickly. "Give up!" He yelled.

"Fuck you, Teme!" I yelled back. I did hand seals and yelled, "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" It hit. Yes! Fuck, no he dodged. He punched me to the ground. I spun my legs around and kicked him to the ground too.

We jumped up and backed away from each other. He went to punch my head. I dodged and kicked him up. I followed him up and laced some kicks together, sending him back down.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me down with him. We got up. I punched his face, caught his arms, and threw him toward a tree. He disappeared. He cut me from behind. I rolled away. We were breathing hard.

"Why . . . why can't I beat you?" He asked. He charged at me again. I punched him in the nose. He rolled away with the force. He was out. Oh, fuck, I was gonna fall. Oh Naruto caught me. Stupid Dobe.

He dragged me to a tree and put me down. I looked over to see Sakura and Seto. He was on his hands and knees. Oh, shit. I started to black out. I thought i was gonna die.

* * *

Naruto's POV/ Naruto's fight/ present tense

* * *

Ahhhhhhh, that crazy chick's coming for me. She's slashing at me with a kuni. I dodge, dodge, block, kick! She rolls away, staying on her feet. I jump and kick her in the teeth. I throw a kuni. 

She manages to kick it before falling down. I catch it and throw it to the ground. Oh, Damn, That Seto kid kicks me. Temporary switch! Sakura just nailed Megume, and I'm tripping pink-head.

He backflips and, JUTSU! Poison darts! I catch them. I hit him with 'em. I cartwheel sideways, dodging kuni. I throw a kuni up, cartwheel through the air, catch it with chakra, and SLICE! I cut him.

He grabs my arm, pulls me around, and kicks my knees. I fall, but he catches my arm. Ahhhhhh, he's trying to break it! Sakura kicks him off. I spot Megume. CHARGE! SHADOW CLONE! I disappear.

The clone's killed with a kuni. I kick her in the chin as I reappear. THE SASUKES ARE DOWN. I catch him, breaking his fall. I drag him to a tree and put him down.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

After the fight, The Sasukes were Hospitalized. Megume was alive and reasonably well. Seto had help from 'gasp' Sakura, or he would've died. 

Two Days Later, all were healthy enough to fight somewhat well. The six agreed to defeat Orochimaru together. Megume's team decided to introduce their sensei.

"Hey, sensei, Come on out!" Seto called. The were all out on a path near the forest. What looked like Kakashi stepped out from the trees. "Well, Team seven, This is our boss, Ka-"

"My name is Kakashi." He cut her off. " I don't know where Orochimaru went." He said. "Let's go back to the village, and we'll look for him tomorrow."


End file.
